What would I do with out you?
by The One You Never Suspected
Summary: The song Woman Like You fitted to Sammy and Casey. In Casey's POV
1. Casey's POV

**Okay I know this is another story inspired by a song, but when I first heard this it fit Sammy and Casey so well I had to write it. And I don't know if I really like it but I really wanted to write it so tell me what you think. **

**Here is the song lyrics to Woman Like You by Lee Brice from lyrics mode . com.**

last night out of the blue

driftin' off to the evenin' news

she said "honey, what would you do

"if you'd have never met me"

i just laughed, said "i don't know,

"but i could take a couple guesses though"

and then tried to dig real deep,

said, "darlin', honestly

"i'd do a lot more offshore fishin'

"probably eat more drive-thru chicken

"take a few strokes off my golf game

"if i'd a never known your name

"i'd still be drivin' that old green 'nova

"i probably never would have heard of yoga

"be a better football fan

"but if i was a single man

"alone and out there on the loose

"i'd be lookin' for a woman like you"

well, i could tell that got her attention

so i said, "oh yeah, i forgot to mention

"i wouldn't trade a single day

"for a hundred years the other way"

she just smiled and rolled her eyes

'cause she's heard all of my lines

i said, "c'mon on girl, seriously

"if i hadn't been so lucky

"i'd be shootin' pool in my bachelor pad

"playin' bass in my cover band

"restockin' up cold bud light

"for poker every tuesday night, yeah

"i'd have a dirtbike in the she'd

"and not one throw pillow on the bed

"i'd keep cash in a coffee can

"but if i was a single man

"alone and out there on the loose

"i'd be looking for a woman like you"

she knows what a mess i'd be if i didn't have her here

but to be sure, i whispered in her ear

"you know i get sick deep-sea fishin'

"and you make the best fried chicken

"i got a hopeless golf game

"i love the sound of your name

"i might miss that old green 'nova

"but i love watchin' you do yoga

"i'd take a gold band on my hand

"over bein' a single man

"'cause honestly, i don't know what i'd do

"if i'd never met a woman like you"

**WENDELIN VAN DRAANEN OWNS THE CHARACTERS NOT ME! AND I DONT OWN THE SONG EITHER!**

~THE MAIN EVENT~

Casey's POV

I was sitting with Sammy, who was falling asleep, on the couch watching Psych. When all of a sudden she looks at me and asks,

"Casey what you you do if you never met me?'

Never met Sammy! I couldn't think of my life without her. Well I might as well have a little fun with this one.

"I don't know. I could take a couple guess though," Hmm..

"Well, honestly I probaly would go fishing more and eat some more taco bell's taco and practice my golf game if I had never met you. I would probably be driving my old green nova instead of the van and I never would have heard of yoga. I'd be a better football fan, but if I was still single I would be looking for a woman like you."

I could tell that got her attention. As she sat up I said, "oh yeah I forgot to meantion I would trade a single day for a hundred years the other way."

She just smiled and rolled her eyes because she had heard all my lines, "Oh yeah I'm sure,"

I told her, "C'mon on Sammy, seriously. If I wasn't this lucky I be shooting pool in my bachelor pad and playing in a band. I'd be stocking up cold Bud Light for poker night with Billy. I'd still have a dirtbike in the shed and I won't have a single throw pillow on my bed,"

"Be serious Case. "

"I am!"

Then think of the bank account we started recently for our daighter's college fund I told her, "I'd still be keeping cash in a coffee can and I would be looking for a woman like you."

Sammy doesn't understand what a mess I'd be if she wasn't here but to make sure, I whisper in her ear, "You know I get sea-sick when I go fishing and you make the best tacos ever. I am terrible at golf. I love the sound of your name and even though I might miss my Nova, I sure love watching you do yoga.

I see a smile spread on her face so I continue, "I'd take a gold band on my hand over being a single man because I honestly don't know what I'd do if I never met a woman like you."

After think it over she ask, "you serious?"

"Have a ever lied to you?"

"No, but you could always start."

"Sammy I'm serious. I love you and I would not be able to live I'd with out you."

"Okay," she said with a smile.

"I love you Sammy," I whisper in her ear.

She turns and kisses me on the lips, "I love you too."

What would I do with out you?

**~What do you think? Is it good? Should I do it in Sammy POV? I was originally going to but there were something that I wanted you all to see Casey's POV for.~**

**~Kylie~**


	2. Sammy's POV

**Thanks to Anonymous, I luv cammy, XxSammyKeyesxX, Cammygrl (miss you!), and Midnight-Rose4563 for the reviews! And for helping me decide if I wanted to do Sammy's POV (which by now you should see that I am). Well I had to change the first chapter a little so that this would work, so you might want to go see the changes...**

**Oh and her thoughts are in italics and Wendelin Van Draanen Owns the characters not me.**

~Sammy's POV~

I was watching Psych on USA and I was thinking what Shawn would do with out Juliet. _That made me wonder what Casey would do with out me. Would he have random girls over ever night? Would he be married to someone else?_

_What would he do with out me?_

"Casey what you you do if you never met me?"

_I don't know what he was thinking, but it made him smile._

"I don't know. I could take a couple guesses though,"

_As I watch him think I am worried about what he might say._

"Well, honestly I probably would go fishing more and eat some more taco bell's taco and practice my golf game if I had never met you."

_Taco Bell taco's! My tacos are so much better if I do say so myself. And what golf game? He can barely hit the ball!_

"I would probably be driving my old green nova instead of the van and I never would have heard of yoga."

_Well he does like to watch me do yoga.._

"I'd be a better football fan, but if I was still single I would be looking for a woman like you."

_He would be looking for a women like me! That sure got my full attention._

Then he continued, "Oh yeah I forgot to mention I wouldn't trade a single day for a hundred years the other way."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah I'm sure."

"C'mon on Sammy, seriously. If I wasn't this lucky I'd be shooting pool in my bachelor pad and playing in a band. I'd be stocking up cold Bud Light for poker night with Billy. I'd still have a dirt bike in the shed and I won't have a single throw pillow on my bed,"

_Poker night with Billy! Now that sounds entertaining. And I remember when I made him get rid of his dirt bike so that he didn't injure himself anymore. Two broken arms was enough._

"Be serious Case, " I tell him.

"I am!"

"I'd still be keeping cash in a coffee can and I would be looking for a woman like you." That made me smile that he added Logan into our disscussion.

He then whisper in my ear, "You know I get sea-sick when I go fishing and you make the best tacos ever. I am terrible at golf. I love the sound of your name and even though I might miss my Nova, I sure love watching you do yoga."

_That made me smile. He may be cheesy, but it is still sweet. _

"I'd take a gold band on my hand over being a single man because I honestly don't know what I'd do if I never met a woman like you."

_Is he being serious or is he trying to make me happy. He would rather be married to me than be a single man with the life he described? I'm sure that his life would be a lot better than he said. He would probably always have a girl on each arm all the time and live in a big house somewhere.._

So I ask, "You serious?"

"Have a ever lied to you?"

I thinking I add, "No, but you could always start."

"Sammy I'm serious. I love you and I would not be able to live I'd with out you."

"Okay," I said with a smile on my face.

With that I turn and watch the end of Psych.

"I love you Sammy," Casey whispers in my ear.

I turn around and kiss him, "I love you too."

**Well, was it good? Okay? Or blah...**

**It didn't turn out as well as I had hoped, but it's done. And yes Logan is a girl's name. I have a girl in my Science classed named that.**

**Does anyone watch Psych? I can't believe that the season is over already! I don't think I will be able to contain myself until fall. I miss it already and it has only been two weeks! Gus and Shawn are just so funny, and Juliet and Shawn are so cute! So happy that they are together now.**

**Okay so I have an idea for yet another song- fic (That's all I can write. I don't get good ideas by myself). Should I write it? Its about Sammy's view of Danny. But I might not get it written for a while because I have bunches of school..**

**Tell me what you think! Even if it is only a one word review like Good or Bad, something like that. Please!**

**Thanks,**

**~Love Ky~**


End file.
